Episode
Season 1 (2011) Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Season 2 (2011) Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 (banned episodes) Episode 30 Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 40 Season 3 (2011) Episode 41 Episode 42 Episode 43 Episode 44 Episode 45 Episode 46 Episode 47 Episode 48 Episode 49 Episode 50 Episode 51 Episode 52 Episode 53 Episode 54 Episode 55 Episode 56 Episode 57 Episode 58 Episode 59 Episode 60 Season 4 (2011-2012) Episode 61 - Season 4 Begins Episode 62 - Sonic X: Fully Loaded Episode 63 - Kramer vs. Predator Episode 64 - Jurassic Dart Episode 65 - Christmas Special Part 2 Episode 66 - No Country for Old Cats Episode 67 - Spongebillies Episode 68 - Some Like It He-Man Episdoe 69 - PokeAlien Episode 70 - Catch Me If You Satan (Doll Robot/South Park Crossover Episodes) Episode 71 - The Nightmare Before Thanksgiving (Doll Robot/South Park Crossover Episodes) Episode 72 - Blue Lantern Season 5 (2012) Episode 73 - Giant Chicken Returns Episode 74 - Tooth Heaven Episode 75 - Beetle-Man Episode 76 - Money Tycoon Episode 77 - North Park Episode 78 - Ring of Fire Episode 79 - The Corn (Doll Robot/South Park Crossover Episodes) Episode 80 - Tuesday the 13th Episode 81 - Toadder Episode 82 - Saving Private Billy Season 6 (2013-2014) Episdoe 83 - Gunner Munner Episode 84 - MuscleLand Episdoe 85 - Science Fight Episode 86 - Blood In Tower Episode 87 - Welcome To The Show Episode 88 - Malcolm X: The First Journey Episode 89 - Club Island Episode 90 - Multi-Colored Scarves Episode 91 - The Monster Lair Episode 92 - Nightmare on Maple Street Episoed 93 - Doll Robot: The Christmas Special Episode 94 - Freaking Party Episode 95 - Running American Episode 96 - Motion Picture of the America's Castle Episode 97 - Sleeping The Dream Episode 98 - Monsterheart Episode 99 - The Last One Episode 100 - 100th Episode of the World Season 7 (2014-2015) Episode 101 - Meet the Simpsons (Doll Robot/The Simpsons Crossover Episodes) Episode 102 - The Miracles is Forever Episode 103 - GoldFever Episode 104 - The Walking Alive Episode 105 - Crazy Date Episode 106 - ImageTaco Episode 107 - Aniworld Episode 108 - Treasure Cave Episode 109 - Breaking Good Episode 110 - CloverZilla Episode 111 - The Four Towers Episode 112 - Chipotle Land Episode 113 - Panthrology Season 8 (2016) Episode 114 - Episode 115 - Episode 116 - Episoed 117 - Episode 118 - Episode 119 - Episode 120 - Episode 121 - Episdoe 122 - Episode 123 - Episode 124 - Episode 125 - Season 9 (2017) Episode 126 Episode 127 Episode 128 Episode 129 Episode 130 Episode 131 Episode 132 Episdoe 133 Episode 134 Episode 135 Episode 136 Episdoe 137 Episode 138 - New 5th Movie Special Part 1 Episode 139 - New 5th Movie Special Part 2 Episode 140 - New 5th Movie Special Part 3 Season 10 (2017-2018) Episode 141 - Rick and Morty's Adventure Episode 142 - Thanksgiving Special Episode 143 - Doll Robot Christmas Special 3: Krampus Returns Episode 144 - Episode 145 Episode 146 - Episode 147 Episode 148 - Murder on the Polar Express Episode 149 Episode 150 Episode 151 Episode 152 Episode 153 Episode 154 Episode 156 Episode 157 Episode 158 Episode 159 Episode 160 Specials *Star Wars Special (TV Special) *Movie (R-Rated Theatrical in 249 Theaters) *The Movie Sequel (season 3 is direct-to-video) *3D Movie (PG-13 Rated Theatrical in 1,340 theaters) *The Revenge of the Scientist Lair (direct-to-video: All the cutscenes from video game) *4D Movie (R-Rated theatrical in 1,150 theaters) *Super Hero Special (TV special) Watch Full Episode http://watchdollrobot.wikia.com/wiki/Watch_Doll_Robot_Wiki